Chain Letters
Contestants compete in a word game for cash prizes. Gameplay Three contestants competed to win money by changing letters in words to make new words. The words were generated by Wordsworth, the show's computer. In Ted Robbins' season, they played for points in the main game. Round 1: Chain Letters The first round was entitled Chain Letters (Make a Chain in the final series). Each contestant chose one of four hidden four-letter words and had 45 seconds to create as long a chain as possible by changing one letter at a time. Proper nouns and plurals were not allowed, and the contestant could not change the same letter position on consecutive plays. (E.g. SALE to MALE to MILE was allowed, but SALE to MALE to TALE was not.) Each valid word added £5 to the contestant's score. Words had to appear in the Longman Dictionary of the English Language (Chambers English Dictionary in later series) in order to be valid. At each step, the contestant had to call out both the letter being changed and its replacement, then say and spell the new word. If a word was invalid, the letter change was undone. Round 2: Booby Trap Contestants played in descending order of their scores from Round 1. The contestant in control chose one four-letter word from a group of four, then selected one letter to change. Both opponents then secretly wrote down their predictions of the word they thought the contestant would make. The contestant then changed the letter, and won £10 if the new word did not match either opponent's prediction. The contestant could then change the word up to twice more for higher stakes, with the opponents' predictions staying the same on each attempt. If the new word matched a prediction at any time, the opponent received the money at stake instead, and the contestant forfeited it and ended their turn. Both opponents won the money if each of their predictions were correct, or if the contestant formed an illegal word. After the first or second word, the contestant could end their turn and take the money. For all but the last two series, the money at stake doubled on the second and third words, to a maximum of £40. Beyond this point, every word added £10 to the stakes, for a maximum of £30. Round 3 (1995–1997) A third round was added in the revival of Chain Letters in 1995 and would eventually involve two different formats. Chaingang (1995) One contestant was given a four-letter word and had to change one letter to form a new word, which was then given to the next contestant in line. Each valid word awarded £5, and each invalid word deducted the same amount. If a contestant formed a word that could not be changed by either opponent, they won an additional £10 and received a new word. The round ended after 60 seconds. Add a Letter (1996–1997) Each contestant in turn was given a three-letter word and had to add one letter at a time to create a new word. The added letter could be placed either within the word or at its start or end, but the existing letters could not be rearranged. They won £5 for each valid word and could make up to four plays, for a maximum length of seven letters. If the contestant either chose to stop or created an invalid word, their turn ended. Final Round: Tie the Leader A five-letter word was displayed, with a plus sign at the left end and a minus sign at the right. The host read a toss-up clue whose answer differed from the displayed word by one letter. The change that needed to be made was displayed when a contestant buzzed-in. If a letter was highlighted, it needed to be changed. The plus and minus signs indicated that a letter had to be added or removed, respectively, without changing the order of the others. Answers could be three, four, or five letters in length. Buzzing-in also stopped a randomiser that determined the value of the word: £10, £20, £40 (£30 in the last two series), or "Tie," which if hit by the second- or third-place contestant, immediately increased their score to match that of the leader. An incorrect answer gave the opponents a chance to buzz-in. When the round ended, the contestant in the lead won the game and advanced to the bonus round. All three contestants kept whatever money they had earned in the game. Bonus Round: Superchain The contestant was shown a four-letter word with one letter highlighted, and had to change that letter to form a new word. If they passed or gave an invalid word, a different letter would be highlighted. The contestant won £50 for each new word formed, or £1,000 for making 10 changes in 60 seconds. Transmissions The first 25 episodes of Series 1, Series 4, 5 and 7 were all broadcast at 9:25am, the second half of Series 1 (which started on 4 January 1988) aired at 1:00pm (TVS and Channel moved the series to 3:00pm (but not every day), then dropped in February and reappeared over the summer). The show moved into peak time for Series 2 and 3. These two series were not networked with a number of ITV companies airing the series either at 12:30pm (Grampian and Granada) or 5:15pm (Central and Anglia). Scottish Television did not broadcast all episodes from Series 2, which was moved to the weekends, while Series 3 episodes were moved to Wednesday afternoon from January to March 1990. Series 6 moved to a mid-afternoon slot but again was not networked, with the Granada and Border regions broadcasting episode after a few weeks at 5:10pm on certain days, which took until August to complete. Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:American Formats Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ITV Shows Category:Long-Running Category:1987 premieres Category:1990 endings Category:1995 premieres Category:1997 endings